9 years after
by Trey Racer
Summary: This takes place 9 years after the shaman fights. Yoh is Shaman King, and Has been married to Anna for 4 years now. The other shamans had themselves wed and find themselves with their own kids. Pairings and OOC ness.


**UPDATED: Edited the name mix-ups and fixed the typos. **

_Age guide: Yoh, Anna, Trey/Horo, Hao, Len, Morty: 22; Pilica, Tamao: 20, June: 26, Rio: 28  
Kids: Hana: 5, Aya and Eri: 3, Lei and Wei: 2, Ami: 6, Mei: 7 _

I'm not sure about Rio, I made him really old. X3 And he's single and up for grabs! XD

**Couples:  
**Anna X Yoh**  
**Pilica X Ren**  
**Tamao X Horohoro**  
**Hao X Satomi(his dead wife that I just made up)**  
**June X Pai Long (Pai long was alive when she met him, well, in this fic anyways)**  
**Hao X ? (0.o;;…just wait and see…)

**Chapter 1: Re introduction**

9 years had passed since the Shaman Tournament and Yoh was the Shaman King. Anna and Yoh had been married for 5 years. They already had children, a boy and twin girls. The boy was named Hana while the girls' names were Aya and Eri. They were not the only ones, though; Ren and Pilica married 2 years ago and had twin boys, Lei and Wei. Trey was engaged to Tamao, and was to marry in a month. Even Hao had married 6 years ago, but his wife passed away years ago, shortly after she gave birth to Ami, who is now turning five. June had a girl, whom she named Mei. Her espouse, Pai Long, had died 7 years ago, from an accident.

Since the gang chose to live together, the house was filled with kids day and night.

Anna sighed. The kids were at it again.

"Aya, come back, daddy's getting tired of chasing…" Yoh panted. He had been chasing the kids for 2 hours straight, and they still run like they just woke up from their naps. He rested his arm on the couch. He was quite thankful that Hana, Ami, and Mei were old enough to take care of themselves, which left him with 4 perky kids. He sat on the couch beside Anna, who was helping Tamao with her wedding; watching the kids as they ran in and out of the house. Rio was cleaning the front yard, and Morty was busy cleaning the house.

Anna got up from the couch after discussing a few things with Tamao, approaching the children.

"Now, kids, who wants to go to the park this afternoon?" She asked cheerfully.

"WE DO!" The kids screamed at the top of their lungs, which made Yoh faint in exhaustion.

Anna looked at her husband who was now sleeping peacefully on the couch. She turned back to the children.  
"Be nice, and we will take you to the park after Yoh wakes up, okay? Now, run along."

The children screamed in delight as they ran out of the house, terrorizing their Uncle Horo, who was lying on a chair near the garden, relaxing. Screams were heard as the children ran to Horo.

"Uncle Horohoro!"

"Aagh! Wei, no Lei, no, Wei! Not there! Eiri! Aya! AAAH!"  
Crashes were heard as Horo's chair suddenly crashed from the weight of 4 energetic kids jumping up and down on him. The 3 oldest children just sat near the koi pond, watching the fish as they moved.

Horo doubled in pain as he fell, Wei had jumped on his groin ten times. And Wei was wearing wooden sandals like Yoh's. Ouch.

Tamao smiled as she saw her fiancée "bonding" with kids. After all, they were going to have a baby in three months.

"Tamao?"

Tamao turned back as she heard Anna call her.

"Yes?"

"Please watch the kids for a while; I'll be taking Yoh to our room."

She gave Anna a nod as she watched her lift up her dozing husband and carry him up the stairs. She ran up to her now scared fiancé, who was lying on the ground, clutching his painful treasure. She gave a small laugh when she saw him in that position, wondering what he would do when she gives birth.

Anna grinned at Yoh as she watched him sleep. After all, he had been babysitting the kids since early morning; Ren and June both had to go back to the Tao manor for a few family affairs, Pilica had to go along; Hao had gone to the city to buy groceries. Horo wasn't much help, since he was slacking around, Rio was busy cleaning the house, and Tamao and she were busy about the wedding, and Manta was just too small to handle the kids. Besides, he had to help Rio. _Or else._

Yoh opened his eyes and looked at the bedside clock. It was 4 in the afternoon.

He quickly ran down and looked for the kids, who were, much to his surprise, handled by Anna, who was reading them a story. Their eyes lightened when they noticed Yoh. Anna smiled.

"Yoh, c'mon, let's have a little stroll in the park."

Yoh smirked as the kids quickly ran up to him eagerly.

"It's not like I have a choice, do I?" He grinned at his wife, who was walking up to him together with the kids.

Ten minutes later, they were at the lake, with 7 kids around them. The kids were happily walking, with ice cream clutched in every little hand. Passing couples looked at them, smiling as they saw the cute and perky kids. The kids loved going to the park more than anything. Yoh would buy them ice cream, and they'll all watch the pretty sunset. Then there'd be the nice walk home.

Hana, Aya, Eiri, Ami, Mei, Wei, and Lei skipped merrily as they walked home. They were a bit tired from the walk, and were looking forward to a dinner cooked by their Uncle Morty.

"WE'RE HOME!"

They all screamed as they ran in the house, kicking off their shoes as they did. Anna and Yoh could only smile at them. After all, it's been a while since the house had been this happy and noisy. 9 years ago, they were all in a love-hate housemate friendship, and now they all greet each other as if part of a huge family. Hao just arrived before them, and gave his daughter a kiss as she ran up to him.

They had hardly even sat down when the doors once again flew open. Pilica, Ren, and June were home, after a really tiring journey into the secluded manor of the Taos. Their exhaustion faded, though, as their children ran up to them, enclosing them in a tight hug.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Wei and Lei cried, running into their parents' arms. Wei and Lei were twins, both having the same eyes as Len, but had light purple hair and skin like Pilica's.

June smiled as her little Mei gave her a tight hug. She looked a lot like her, but acted like her father, Pai Long, who had passed away. She sighed as her child led her into the living room. "If only you were here to see this, Pai Long…"

Hao looked at June. She was pretty, as always, with her emerald hair done as it was always like for the past 9 years. He felt something that was familiar to him. His heart was beating faster. June looked at him, as if she somehow sensed his look, and nervously smiled at him, obviously feeling awkward. He had been staring at her for quite some time now, about ten minutes. He only stopped when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Daddy, why are you looking at Auntie June?" Ami asked, tugging her father's shirt.

It was then that he realized that he was gawking at June.

Everyone's attention turned to Hao. Realizing everyone was staring at him, he blushed and turned his head away.

------  
**edit: **added a few minor thingies, which I think won't be significant, but the grammar errors are fixed!(or…I think they are. XD)

end of first chappie!  
Now, can you guess who I'm pairing Hao with?  
XD  
Poor Horo. Hope he gets well soon:p  
Oh, yeah, Yoh is the onsen's babysitter, he's good in handling perky kids, and it's considered part of his training. Yep. Handling 7 kids is a real tough job. XD

Hope ya'll liked it!

Please review!


End file.
